The present invention relates to a method for testing fuzes and fuzed warheads and more particularly to a method of testing proximity fuzes against simulated targets which are traveling at high velocity.
Heretofore, there has not been any relatively inexpensive way to test proximity fuzes against moving targets. One expensive way to test fuzes and fuzed warheads has been to fire a fuzed projectile at an air target, such as a drone. This method, however, has several disadvantages. If the target is hit and destroyed, the test is very expensive due to the high cost of the drone, however, very little, if any, test data is realized from this type of test. On the other hand, in the event the projectile misses the drone, the projectile is normally never recovered and there is not any information available as to the reason for the miss.